The Soul of an Ranger: Dino Thunder
by Blues Knightrider
Summary: What happens when love, nightmares, lost, and a new threat destroyed a young ranger? Will rangers from the past, present, and future save the day or will a fellow ranger save them all? In on the other hand will a secret reunite two long lost sisters?
1. Intro:

The Soul of a Ranger: Dino Thunder

**I came about this ideal when I was listening to Evanescence My Immortal this fan fiction avoids around a lot of dark era and fun pack adventures. This fan fiction also has many kick back power pack love scenes with adult theme as well as some powerful emotional sad parts as well but I can't give too much away then you guys won't read it. However, enough said here is the first chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. They are strictly the property of Disney now. However, I do own the story in the dialog, and there new powers. However, the songs that Kira sings I don't own but the poems Kira writes I do own. Oh, another thing the words written in light is the person talking and the words written and dark is what the person doing._**

Summary: What happens when love, nightmares, lost, and a new threat destroyed a young ranger? Will rangers from the past, present, and future save the day or will a fellow ranger save them all? In on the other hand will a secret reunite two long lost sisters? Keep posting to find out.

11/02/2006 (ReefSide Beach) 3:47PM

The boys were having fun throwing water on each other as Haley and Elsa tried getting Kira to come out the public restroom.

"Kira you're eighteen and having a period isn't the end of the world." **Haley said as she looks over at Elsa for help as Kira cries into the restroom stall.**

"Kira just come out the guys aren't going to notice how mature you have gotten over the summer." **Elsa said as Haley smile at Elsa comment because she was good with teenage girls issues.**

"It's not fair why do I always develop late? I waited my whole life to get my period in on the day I get my period it was in front of the guys especially Dr. O." **Kira said aloud as Haley and Elsa looks back and forward at each other in smile as Kira continues on ranting about her problems**.

"Kira just come out please. Elsa and I will make sure the guys want tease you." **Haley said as tears ran down Kira face as she kept on ranting.**

"I hate my stupid life I wish my mom was here she knew what to do. I have no one to turn too. I hate not having a mom I look at all the girls at school with their step mom and real moms in I feel left out. Why did she die? Why did you leave me all alone in when boys look at me they don't even notice me? I'm surprise I get Ethan, Connor, and Trent to talk to me the only reason they talk to me is because they think I'm a tomboy." **Kira said as she rocks back and forward on the stood as tears ran down her face. She didn't realize she was thinking aloud as Haley and Elsa looks down they didn't know how rough Kira life was until today. Kira dried her face in came out of the restroom stall as she walks over to the sink and wash her hands before drying them as the girls walk out in was greeting by the boys.**

"Kira are you all right?" **Anton said as Kira walks right past the boys included Dr. O as she set far away from the group as possible pulling her head to her knees as she rocks back and forward.**

"What's wrong with Kira?" **Tommy asked his fellow team as he watches one of his teammates isolate them self from the group.**

Haley and Else looks back and forward at each other as the boys met their eyes as Haley was the one who broke the glance.

"Kira just going through a rough time just cut her some slack and Connor lay off the yelling. She doesn't need that now she needs her friends." **Haley said as she walks off into the distance. Haley was a lot like Kira a kind spirit, easy going, outspoken, and a loner just like Kira if it wasn't for Tommy befriended her doing their college years she would have died a long time ago when Tommy save her from herself.**

"Else tell me what's wrong right is?" **Tommy ask in a concern voice that made everyone worry now included Anton as he whole onto his girlfriend which is Else**.

"Kira is going through a lot included girl stuff she really needs a mom right now in her mom is dead and her father is off at war. She lives with her father mother and she doesn't even know her father is dead or alive. Connor please I'm begging you cut her some slack because if you don't we're going to lose one of our rangers or maybe even her life. I've seen so many girls go through depression that it's scary to come out of especially when you don't have any friends what's so ever." **Else, said as she looks over at a depressed in lonely Kira as she turns her attention back to the group.**

"I thought we were her friends?" **A confused Ethan asks as he looks over at Kira too.**

"She thinks the only reason Trent, Connor, and Ethan talk to her is because you think of her as a tomboy than a girl in as well a yellow ranger." **Haley said as she walks back up to the group. Tommy looks up and he notice that Haley has been crying as well.**

Author Notes: Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be long I promise. This is just the intro and setting of the story but the next chapter is going to be pack with some emotional and sad stuff.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Cries

Chapter 1: Broken Cries

**Author Notes: Thanks so much for the two reviews here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter I actually cried when typing.**

Kira set in her last period class as the professor was giving his lecture about history in she wasn't paying attention because she was stirring off in space when the professor called her name in she didn't respond.

"Ms. Ford, Ms. Ford." **The professor called out as Kira shot her head up immediately looking around as the class said Oooh.**

"Sir Mr. Hill." **Kira said as she looks up front at Mr. Hill who was writing a sentence on the board.**

"See me after class Ms. Ford this is the eight times you have daze off into space without paying any attention to my lecture." **Mr. Hill said as the bell rung in the students left for the day. Kira was stirring off into space when Mr. Hill lock the door in came up behind Kira in pushed her out of her desk.**

"Mr. Hill what are you doing?" **Kira said as he pushed her again but this time with force. Kira was so weak to fight in without her powers she was weak to fight back as she starts to cry.**

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in maybe next time you will pay attention in my class." **Mr. Hill said as Kira tried to run but he grabbed her in turns her around ripping her clothes off as he pushed her to the ground. Kira started fighting back as she broke away from his grip in started crawling on the floor trying to get away when he reached and pulled her towards him as he force himself on top of her.**

"Mr. Hill, Mr. Hill please stop you're hurting me. It hurts so badly." **Kira said as she tried pushing him off her but that only provoke him more.**

"Shut the hell up no one loves you." **Mr. Hill said as he smack Kira across her face three times as Kira start to cry and hurt worst as she start to fight back but he was too strong for her.**

"Let me go please, I just want to go home. I want tell please you're hurting me. Let me go I said no, I said no. "**Kira said as Mr. Hill smack her across her face again in this time it bleeds.**

"I said shut the hell up." **Mr. Hill said as he start beat Kira up more as she start to scream.**

"Help me, help me, Dr. O, Ethan, Connor, and Trent help me he's hurting me. Please make him stop please it hurts, it hurts, I said no." **Kira said as Mr. Hill stop forcing himself on her. He gets up in zip his pants up**.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." **Mr. Hill said as Kira shook her head out of fear as he left the room. Kira tried to move but she couldn't as she tried contacting Connor on his communicator.**

"Connor, Connor, this is Kira I need help." **Kira said through her communicator as Connor came through his communicator**.

"Kira what's wrong? Where are you? Is it Mesogog again? Connor said as Kira past out hitting her head on the desk as a yellow orb of light surrender Kira and took her to the cemetery.

ReefSide: Three Weeks Later.

Tommy's POV

I was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden the former red ranger burst into my classroom door with a scared look on his face. I never saw him so scared in his life until now. The only thing that came to my mind was Mesogog. However, what I didn't know was about to make my life as a former ranger go wild.

"Dr. O I got a frighten call from Kira through my communicator in only time she will contact us is when she's in trouble. I tried and I tried contacting her but I didn't even get an answer. I look for her in her roommate said that she hasn't been to class in three weeks. I'm scared what if…..what…if she's dead." **Connor said as Tommy froze the thought of Kira being dead made him weak as Trent and Ethan came running into the room follow by Elsa, Haley, and Anton.**

"What are we going to do I'm scared guys you didn't hear her on my communicator in its been three weeks in no one hasn't seen her or heard from her and her college professor seen to be missing as well." **Connor said as they all look over at Tommy who face wasn't looking good as Tommy past out on the floor.**

"Dr. O someone get him up." **Ethan yelled as Tommy open his eyes to a whole other world.**

**Author Notes:** Sorry, about the shortness but the next chapter will be good if this wasn't good. Thanks for the three reviews I hope you like this chapter. Please don't hate me Kira fans this is all a part of the fan fiction so keep reading to find out if Kira is dead.


	3. Chapter 2: The Power within a Dream

Chapter 2: The Power within a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. They are strictly the property of Disney now. However, I do own the story in the dialog, and there new powers. However, the songs that Kira sings I don't own but the poems Kira writes I do own. Oh, another thing the words written in light is the person talking and the words written and dark is what the person doing. I do own Ares, Polari, Apollo, Serena, and Wings**

"Where the hell I'm I?" **Tommy yelled as the hooded figures stand over him watching his every move as one spoke.**

"My name is Ares the God of war we have been watching you." **Ares said as Tommy looks up at the hooded figure as he takes his hood off revealing himself to Tommy.**

"Why I'm I here? Where did you take my friends?" **Tommy yelled as the man didn't budge or flinch at the sight of Tommy.**

"We're here to tell you about the evil that is coming your way. We need you to help protect the Earth from evil. This evil is powerful, brutal, and he only attacks when needed it." **The other hooded figure said as Tommy looks into her eyes he seen those eyes somewhere but he can't picture who the eyes belong** **too.**

"I'm not a power ranger anymore I can't help you in don't want to my friend needs me." T**ommy yelled as the woman looks at Tommy with deep sympathy.** "I just want to live a peaceful life that's why I came to ReefSide in the first place I can't fight anymore I have nothing to fight for." **Tommy yelled as Ares looks at him in the other hooded figure spoke.**

"You have no choice the power only reacts to you. You're the last of Ares kin in his powers has been passed on to you." **Apollo said as Tommy looks dumfounded as his question of evil arise him**.

"I thought Ares God of War was evil I can't be evil and I don't want to be evil. I have a life wait does that mean I was evil all alone without Rita spell?" **Tommy asks as a tear escape his eyes than another as he turn in look away because he didn't want them to see him cry.**

Ares look at his son standing before him how could he tell his son that he was born evil and that he was meant to be evil. However, Apollo thought different he knew Tommy wasn't evil because Ares was born half-human and half god that had to mean something.

"My son you're not evil just because I was evil doesn't mean you have to follow in my footsteps. I sent you to Earth for one reason in that one reason was to live a normal life as a human in not the God of War. However, Earth needs you again in Zordon was right to make you the six-power ranger. "**Ares said as he looks at his son who had tears in his eyes as he sprung around with rage in his eyes.**

"No, I want take the powers I'm not you I'm not evil I can't be evil. I have a life, I have friends who looks up to me and needs me in I need them I can't be evil and I want. In what do you know about Zordon in him making the right choice? I was meant to be evil." **Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs as his tears turn to red as he fell to the ground crying his eyes out as an orb of white and red light surrounded him. **

The Dino Lab: The Rangers.

Haley looks at Tommy as he screams in pain but he would never wake up. The screaming would happen every two hours as Ethan and Connor pace back and forward as Elsa whips the sweat off Tommy's forehead.

"What would Dr. O do?" **Connor asks as everyone looks at him as Haley stood up in looks over at the computer in she says.**

"The only thing he knows how to do." **Haley says as she walks over to the computer in start typing up something on the computer screen. Haley, knew there was something wrong with Tommy in if she doesn't get help soon they might lose Tommy for good as she send an sos signal too Aquitar in Billy immediately respond to the signal**.

"Who is he in how can he help us?" **Elsa said as Billy appeared on the computer screen. His long sandy brown hair hung below his back as his face structure still looks the same as he spoke with a cheerful smile when he saw Haley.**

"Haley Reese what do I owe this pleasure to this time." **Billy said kind of shy as Haley blush as Elsa, Connor, Ethan, and Anthon look at them weirdly when Haley started blushing nonstop.**

"Tommy has fallen ill and one of our rangers is missing in I don't know what to do in Billy I'm scare for the first time in my life I'm scared." **Haley said as she a mint her fear in front of the rangers as Tommy starts to scream again and Elsa ran to his side, as his fever has gotten worst.**

"Haley I'll be there as soon as I can because I do not like the screams that are coming from Tommy. I set another course from the old rangers they should arrive shortly. Haley he's going to be all right I know him in he'll pulled through. Do you even know what happen to your other ranger?" **Billy asks as Haley shook her head no, as tears ran down her face as she saw how Tommy looks. He looks as if someone was draining his energy from his body.**

"Billy pleases hurry you haven't seen Tommy he looks…he looks…he looks…dead in I fear he's not going to come out of whatever he is in."** Haley yelled at the top of her lungs as the screams coming from Tommy gotten worsted as Tommy was pick up in thrown across the room as Elsa screams in horror.**

"Oh, my God Tommy! **Elsa screams as Tommy was picked up again in thrown across the room as he screams in pain as tears ran down Haley face**.

**Tommy's Dream**: Another Dream and another life

"Let me go back please I just want to go home." **Tommy yelled as the white and red orb of light continue to surround him trying to give him the powers but Tommy refuse them because he's thinking they are evil but there good.**

"Thomas don't fight it you are one with the power only you can have the power if you don't take it the world you have become in love will fall under Apuleius spell. He's going to stop at nothing to rule the Underworld and Earth."** Apollo, said as Tommy refuses to accept the power of his father. Ares, the God of war.**

"No, you can do whatever you want to do with me but I will not accept the power I will not be evil." **Tommy yelled as the white and red orb of light thrown him across the room again but this time with force.**

"He's stubborn just like you Ares you have to convince your son to take the power or we will vanish forever in the power will be destroyed. Thomas is our only hope if he's your son. "**Wings said as he said it with such fierce that Apollo, Serena, Polari, Apollo, and Wings stood back with such fear accept Ares.**

"You will not talk about my son that way I know he is my son but he isn't evil he isn't me." **Ares yelled at the top of his lungs as Serena talk.**

"Ares but you're good now that's what matters the most I didn't fall in love with you because you where evil I fell in love with you because I love you and that I saw something in you that no one else saw including your father." **Serena said as Ares looks down at her before looking at his son as Tommy heard there conversation.**

"He will never accept the fact that he was born evil that's why I did what I did to provide a better life for him by sending him to the human world. I love my son; I love him with all my heart. **Ares yelled back at Serena as she yelled back at Ares trying to get him to understand he's not evil anymore that he did the real thing.**

"Ares, that's telling you that you are good you wanted a better life for your son that's should tell you something you are your father son whether you like it or not. He will be so proud of you." **Serena said as Ares looks back at his soon than back at Serena before leaving the room with such sadness in his eyes.**

The Dino Lab: Billy

Haley screams as Tommy was thrown across the room just as Billy appears in saw this for his own eyes as the others enter the room as well as Connor, Ethan, and Trent became fully alert thinking there enemies.

"Who are you you're trespassing on private property?" **Ethan yell as Connor and Trent surrender the former rangers.**

"I'll ask you the same question whom is you in what have you done to Tommy." **The girl with pink on ask as Billy, and Haley came from the other room as they saw the old rangers and the former rangers ready for battle as Billy yells.**

"Connor, Ethan, and Trent stand down there former power rangers." **Billy said as Connor, Ethan, and Trent stand down in looks to Haley as she shakes her head yes in Connor, Ethan, and Trent stand down as Ethan looks to Haley about Tommy condition.**

"Haley is Dr. O all right has his condition worst in what about Kira please tell me she's alive." **Ethan said as he looks at Billy and Haley holding hands in Connor burst out in tears laughing.**

"Haley I see you have yourself a new beau." **Connor said as Haley took off running after Connor yelling at the top of her lungs.**

"Connor just because you were the former red ranger doesn't mean shit. I'm going to kill you." **Haley said as she stops because she heard Tommy yelled again in she ran to his side.**

"Tommy if you can hear me please squeeze my hand, please Tommy." **Haley said as she gently touch his hand in Kim looks away as tears ran down Haley face as Tommy starts to yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"Kira, Kira, please help me find Kira. She can't be dead." **Tommy yelled as he hugs his stomach as pain erupts inside causing Tommy to start to shake fiercely**.

"Tommy, Tommy, please hear me you have to wake up snap out of this please." **Haley yelled as she launches herself on him trying to get him to wake up out of the nightmare he was in as Billy looks at the screen on the computer.**

"Haley there's something really wrong with Tommy. We have to get him to a hospital now." **Billy yelled as Tommy was flown across the room again as he yells out Kira name.**

"Kira, Kira, Kira, where is she? Where is my yellow ranger?" **Tommy yelled as he was thrown across the room again as his eyes shot open in Haley ran to his side.**

"Tommy is you all right? What happened? If you can hear me squeezes my hand Tommy." **Haley said, as Tommy looks into her in squeeze them as he looks around the room trying to get his strength back.**

"Tommy is you all right?" **Ask Billy as Tommy slowly looks around the room as he spoke briefly but softly.**

"I'm fine but the world isn't Apuleius has return to take over Earth." **Tommy said without looking up or without saying another word as Connor spoke.**

"Did he hit his head while he was flown across the room but correct me if I'm wrong did he just say the world is in danger again from another evil?" **Connor said as the room went quiet in Billy spoke up quickly but briefly. **

"Apuleius once rule the world before warriors like us trapped him in a volt to sleep for six thousand years. He killed anything in his way. He is powerful, brutal, and he will not stop until he gets what he wants." **Billy said as the room fell quiet in Rocky spoke up quickly.**

"In what is that because I gave up fighting when I lost my powers." **Rocky said kind of rude but not in the way that he meant in Connor was mad at his remark as Connor spoke.**

"Power ranger or no Power ranger you should be ready to fight at all caused if you were really a ranger you should know that. **Connor said somewhat pissed before walking off. **

"I'll go after him." **Trent said as Tommy spoke up quickly.**

"No, leave him we have other things to worried about I know what wrong with him he thinks Kira is dead in its all his fault." **Tommy said as he close his as at the thought of Kira being dead was the only thing that keep him from going crazy.**

"Well, is she dead Dr. O because the way you where sounding in your dreams tells us otherwise? **Trent said as the room felt quiet again as Trent took his Morpher off before leaving the room but stops.**

"Trent what's wrong son?" **Anton said as he looks over at his son as Kira step forward before passing out into Trent arms.**

"Kira, Kira, Kira." **Ethan said as he tried to wake her up but notice the bruises on her legs arms and stomach.**

Author Notes: All right, there you have the first ever-long chapter of this fan fiction. I hope you guys like this chapter I tried making it as dark as I can so please review and tell me what you thank. I'm typing up the other part of the chapter right now. The reason for the names that are underline is that I didn't want to confuse anyone about the scenes in where they are so that's why I did what I did.


	4. Chapter 3: Kira's Song

**Chapter 3: Kira Song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. They are strictly the property of Disney now. However, I do own the story in the dialog, and there new powers. However, the songs that Kira sings I don't own but the poems Kira writes I do own. Oh, another thing the words written in light is the person talking and the words written and dark is what the person doing. I do own Ares, Polari, Apollo, Serena, and Wings**

Kira open her eyes to see Zack and Tommy on each side of her as she rubs Zack hair causing him to wake from the movement.

"Hey how are you feeling?" **Zack ask as he gently trace Kira lips which made her moan in waking Tommy up, as Tommy looks between those two in look down**.

"How did I get here in why are you in Dr. O bedroom?" **Kira asks as notice Tommy holding her hand but he went to remove it however, Kira stopped him.**

"I guess I got a lot of explaining to do then Tiger?" **Zack joke as he gently touch Kira arm ready for the fire that was about to be release from Kira.**

"Zachariah Keyshawn Taylor if you call me Tiger one more time I'm going to scream in you better ask Dr. O over hear about my screams there not pleasant oh my God you're the first original black ranger aren't you I can't believe you kept something from after all this time we known each other." **Kira said as she went to through a pillow at Zack but he caught it as his rangers days came to play as Kira was about to scream when Tommy put his hand over her mouth which cause Kira to bite him in he scream in pain while Zack and Jason laugh from the door. **

"I can't believe you bit me in your laughing after I tried to save you from her scream." **Tommy yelled as Jason and Zack fell on the floor laughing their eyes out as Kira pouts at Zack she wouldn't even look at him or acknowledge his presence**.

"Kira I'm sorry we couldn't reveal our powers to no one or we could have risk Zordon safety as well as the others." **Zack said trying to reason with his best friend slash ex-girlfriend as Kira just look up at the ceiling as tears ran down her face as Tommy and Jason notice this in left them there to talk while all the other rangers from different past looks up as Tommy and Jason came downstairs. As Jason just chuckle at Tommy who was mild swearing all kinds of words he could think of at that time.**

"Dr. O what was the screaming about?" **Ethan ask as he look to Jason who burst out in tears laughing again as everyone just look at him crazy as Tommy shot him a look of evil that made him shut up.**

"Dr. O what's with the look of evil you're kind of scaring me here?" **Connor asks as Jason just chuckle follow by all the rangers including SPD as Tommy signs before walking away into the kitchen in Jason starts to laugh again but Tommy came back out in he stop laughing. Once he knew for sure Tommy was gone, Jason spoke. **

"Kira bit Tommy for covering her mouth apparently she was going to scream in Tommy stop her but only got bit by Kira moments later man you should saw his face." **Jason chuckle as they heard screaming coming from Zack and Kira as Aisha spoke up.**

"What is going on up there? There arguing like a married couple." **Aisha said as Zack sign in woke down the stairs follow by Kira who was walking with a limp as everyone including Tommy saw her cuts, and bruises on her legs, arms, and stomach which her t-shirt reveal.**

"Zachariah Keyshawn Taylor don't you there walk away from when I'm talking to you." **Kira said as Zack stops in look at Kira before blowing up on her as everyone watches this included Tommy who looks confuse so did everyone else.**

"Damn it Kira I said I was sorry what more do you want from me? You should talk you kept the same thing hidden from me for years even after we dated for two years." **Zack snap back as Kira shut up in tears form and her eyes as she broke in ran up the steps into Tommy room slamming door behind her eyes tears ran down her face as they heard Kira crying and Zack sign before going upstairs after her. Zack knock on the door but Kira wouldn't let him in as he sign again in slide down the door with his head to his knees.**

"Go away Zack and leave me the hell alone." **Kira shout as loud as she could as Zack beat on the door.**

"Tiger please let me in we need to talk." **Zack said as Kira open the door to let him as everyone heard the door slam by Kira.**

"I can't believe they dated this is shocking." **Aisha squeal as Tanya looks away in everyone notice but didn't say anything as Zack and Kira continue to augury upstairs.**

"You could trust me Zack I know you my whole life. Our grandparents live next door to each other for years. In you're helping me keep the biggest secrete of my adult life you couldn't tell me that one secrete. I grew up thinking that you didn't want to be around me anymore after you just start disappearing." **Kira said as tears ran down her face more and more. Zack looks down as Kira took off running downstairs into the Dino Lab haven't realizing what she had on as everyone saw her cut and bruises as she gather up her things throwing them in the bag when Zack came out of nowhere in snatch the bag out of her hand in everyone gasp.**

"You're not going back to Boston because I' not letting you." **Zack scream as Kira snatch her bags back from Zack, as she starts too yelled with tears running down her face.**

"Get the hell out of my life Zack you're just like everyone else they leave, go, and they hurt me. My grandfather bruise me and blame me for my mother's deaf, he beat me and thrown me down the stairs when I was ten. He sexual abuses me when I was six. What do you know about my life uh? You're just like everyone else. **Kira said as she pushed past Zack but Zack stops her as she halls off in smack him across the face.**

"Go ahead Kira and hit me. If that's what makes you feel better than hit me I can take I've been ranger for so long that I can take the hits so hit me?" **Zack said as Kira tries to run but Zack stops her again as she halls off in smack him again.**

"Zack let me go please I'm lost all right and I'm never coming back." **Kira said as the sad looks on everyone faces couldn't help but cry.**

"No damn it I'm not going to give up on you. I lost Trini and my baby at the same time do you think I'm going to give up on you too just because some sick ass bastard raped you twice. I'm not giving up on you Kira**." Zack said as Kira tried to run but she end up falling in Zack laid down on top of her to keep her from running as she just cried and cried.**

"Why did he rape me Zack? I didn't do anything to deserve this why did he raped me why did I have to come back? I was so peaceful being in the coma that I didn't have anything to worry about I have no one. Do you get that? I have nothing what do I have to show for? He raped me twice he took my virginity away from me something I was planning to give away on my wedding night I can't even do that. I can't do anything right my grandfather was right I'm a failure. "**Kira said as she just cried into Zack arms. Zack gets up in picks her up in brings her upstairs to Tommy rooms he laid her down in Tommy's bed in begins to leave when Kira starts to cry more.**

"What is it Tiger?" **Zack said as Kira points to Zack face as the bleed ran down his face.**

"I'm sorry Zack I didn't mean what I said please don't leave." **Kira said in between sobs as Zack climb into the bed with Kira in she cuddle close to him in drift off to sleep follow by Zack himself.**

"This is my entire fault if I had gotten there sooner when she called me this would have happen. Now, I have a best friend up there probably scared out of her mind all because I didn't get there sooner." **Conner yelled as he pound his fist into the wall three times without even thinking twice about how it going to feel later.**

"Connor it's not your fault." **Haley said as she puts his hand on Connor shoulder but he shrugged them off before getting his jacket off the coat rack before putting it on in left leaving Trent yelling after him.**

"Connor, Connor, Connor damn it this is not good sorry dad." **Trent said as Trent looks to Ethan than Ethan started walking off as Ethan stops.**

"Trent where is the one place Connor goes to cool off**?" Ethan said as he looks to Trent as he thought for a minute than snap his fingers together in Jason chuckle to himself.**

"Cemetery it's where Shannon is buried in that's where he will be." **Trent said as Ethan got a scared look on his face as Adam and Billy start to look at them funny.**

"No way in hell I'm going to the cemetery. No! No! No! I love Connor like a brother but there's no way in hell. Kids die in cemetery's or did you not see Pet Cemetery? I'm not going?" **Ethan said as Trent look at him in starts to laugh.**

"What's the Ranger code Ethan?" **Trent said as Ethan groans in looks at Trent like know the hell he didn't throw the Ranger code in his face**.

"Leave no Ranger behind always look out for the benefit for your team as well as the others and keep the team together no matter how bad we fight." **Ethan said as he groans again in the rest looks at him as if he was crazy.**

"Good now let's go and stop being a baby blue ranger." **Trent said as Ethan shot him a deaf warning and Trent shut up.**

"All right but I'm warning you. If I hear something I'm gone cemeteries creeps me out." **Ethan said as Trent sign at his teammate.**

"Ethan if you say that one more time I'm going to flat your face." **Trent said anger as Ethan glared at him oddly.**

"Don't make me get all piss on you man just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean anything besides Kira can beat the shit out of you and Connor with her hands tied behind her back." **Ethan said as Trent signs defeated but still says something smart.**

"Kira doesn't scare me she's a girl**." Trent said kind of tough as Ethan nods his head as Ethan spoke while leaving.**

"Kira can totally take you out man remember the last fight we had with Mesogog that wasn't a pretty sight." **Ethan said as Trent shook his head at Ethan statement.**

"Right, remind to stay clear from Kira tomorrow she scares me." **Trent said as Ethan starts to laugh as loud as he could.**

"Dude you're scared of Kira she's a girl this is so good. I can't wait to tell Connor you're scared of Kira?" **Ethan said still laughing as Trent pushes him out the door and Rocky, Adam, and Jack start to laugh.**

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you three." **Haley warns them as Zack comes downstairs with two suitcase and his coat as the room looks up at him.**

"Tommy we need to talk in private." **Zack said kind of sleepy as Tommy gets up from his chair in walks away with Zack far away from the group so no one could hear them.**

"What is Zack**?" Tommy ask concern as Zack set up on the counter in signs before telling Tommy what he need to do.**

"I need you to keep an eye on Kira while I'm gone to Boston. I have to sneak out now or I will never leave to go straighten things out back in Boston**." Zack said as Tommy look at him than back at the group then back at Zack.**

"What's in Boston?" **Tommy question Zack as he chuckle to himself.**

"My doctor job I'm transferring down here to be with Kira and the baby. Tommy please don't tell her you know she's going to kill me her Professor Mr. Hill really did a number on her Tommy. I remember when she was brought into the hospital. She was so messed up when they found her she was already dead but by the grace of the man upstairs she pulled through." **Zack said as he whips the tears from his eyes as the two men fell silent.**

"I'll look after her just be careful man and call me when you get to Boston." **Tommy said as the two men shake in Zack left out the door in Tommy walk back into the room.**

"Was that Zack leaving?" **Billy asked concern for the yellow ranger upstairs as Tommy spoke**.

"Yes he'll be back later on tomorrow night look why don't we get some sleep a few can sleep here with their sleeping bags. Ten of you can sleep in the other guess room the rest of you can sleep in the living room five can crash on my floor with me since my bed is being use at this moment in will work out sleeping arranges tomorrow." **Tommy said as everyone started getting ready for sleep.**

Author Notes: Thanks for your wonderful reviews please review this chapter in tell me what you think. I'm typing up the next post as we speak. Oh yeah I'm writing another fan fiction as well the other fan fiction is going to be like a season 2 of Dino Thunder that we never saw before.


End file.
